The Black Scourge
by Torntorn12
Summary: The black dragons of the Brood mother,Onyxia,just want to play around with the Horde,or do they..?read and find out.
1. Are we there yet?

**Read & Review, please.**

On a bright, glistening summer morning ,two tauren had made their way into the city of Orgrimmar .The city had been reinforced since the last attack from alliance troops nearby and thrall had ordered over 100 scouts to look out the alliance base. Each step the two tauren came close, Torntorn and Raimon, simple recruits ever since the old war in Arathi.

"Raimon, hurry up and help with these boxes. We need to get them to the armory before dawn or the officers will have a cow!" screamed out Torn.

"Well, you try lifting 180 pounds on your back, with no help." snapped back Raimon in exhaustion.

Few hours later, the two had finally reached the armory building. "Ahh... finally, the cargo is here. Where there any delays while you were coming or were you a lazy cow again Torn." snapped the officer from inside.

"Nope, just as you ordered from Arathi to Orgrimmar ." snorted Torn.

"Then were is the cargo. I don't see anything?" asked the officer.

"On my back, killing me! Oh man I think I twisted a rib." snarled back Raimon in pain.

With a look of disappointment towards Torn, the officer looked back inside to see Saurfang, as always, yelling at people.

"That Onyxia is running my sleave for the last time with her attacks on our supplies!"

"Ummm.. Saurfang, one cargo had come and we need a signing of the delivery. "spoke officer Quarkel.

With a glare at the officer then towards the two tauren, he walked up and looked at Torn, making him jump.Soon he turned his eyes towards Raimon, who seemed in need of ahealer. "Well then, you two will do but your friend here seems to be needing a healer.

"And a Chiropractor"

"Also you say something about Onyixia? What are you meaning by her? "questioned Torn.

"Ahh... don't you know of the daughter of Deathwing, Brood mother of the black flight. She had sent her brood to attack our base camps, including Blackwater Village" spoke Saurfang in a low tone.

Onyxia had been hunting down the horde, one by one. With attacks not put to a halt, Thrall had planned a raid of 40 onto her lair. But it seems that each hero the horde had sent, they would end up in the lizard's stomach.

Torn looked up towards the side of the building, looking up into the air, he saw what looked of a black drake. "Uh oh, that can't be good news."

Raimon looked at him in a confused gesture. Torn pulled Raimon's head up to look at the drake watching them. Another one had come just right behind the other. An attack was to start on Orgrimmar.

"Raimon, go get Kuero and O'kan and mount up we need to get to Thrall."

Saurfang looked up to see a huge black dragon pop up. "The Black Scourge has come, now flee mortals of the horde and face the wrath of us!" the dragon yelled.

With a shout he commanded all officers to their battle stations and fire the Canons. Though they would use arrows, Canons from alliance fleets helped a lot in times like this.

"You teo, Follow me!" shouted the Overlord.


	2. The Drake's First Coming!

One by one, the black drakes about engulfed the whole city. Horde grunts were no match for the blacks, but hunters on the other hand were very sneaky. Saurfang shouted the orders on when to fire the canons. The hugest black wyrm he'd every saw landed at the armory's side wall.

"Give up you puny orcs. For we are not here to punish you for the betrayals of your past,but to give you a second chance at serving the blacks!"

"Why would you want us anyways? We are the free Horde, living up to what we would live upon and destroy those who would harm us." snapped Saufang.

The drake was Onyxia's major general of her air strikes, named Broncedo. "General, I smell a blue drake around here. Should I search?" question a lone drake behind him.

Bron looked up to see the wyverns flying in from the western gate of the city.

"Pity."

"Its that cow over there, he _is_ the drake i smelled. Shall i kill him?" question the black.

"No, he's mine; I'll deal with this little steak."

"Fire the canons, kill those blasted dragons!" yelled out Saurfang.

Torn looked back over his shoulder, seeing a dragon right behind him. "Oh crap!" he snapped. He help on the reins of Kuero, riding faster and faster towards Grommish Hold. The black wyrm took his deepest breath soon launching his fireblast at the tauren. Kuero was hit in his back leg, soon falling out of the road.

"You lizard! Now how am I going to pay the insurance on that kodo?" shouted out Torn.

"Ha,that beast was only desert, now for the main course!"

Torn ducked out of range of Bron. He felt a cold feeling in his heart. "The blacks shall pay for my murder, and my kin. Torn, kill that wretch! And don't be a silly cow and form into Arcanei! "said a voice in his mind. Torn used a morphing spell thinking of a drake. His fur turned into pure azure scales, and his neck grew much more longer with spikes from tip to tail. His spikes were rabid sharp, soon turning from his corner right into Bron's side.

"You shall pay with the murders ur kin have done to mine. Now die! "shouted the voice, now into Bron's head.

"Ahh, Arcanei. Long time no see. You have picked a cow to be the avatar of. How silly of a scholar."

"You wish to hold that tongue of yours wyrm!"

The two dragons clashed together, frost vs fire. Arcanei's tail hit Bron's side, only taking little damage to his side. Bron pushes back in a sudden, blasting his flames right into Arcanei. Soon more black drakes came to their generals call, but with a chain lightning, Raimon shocked the living hearts out of the two other drakes near they fighting wyrms.

"Not bad, for a cow." snapped Bron.

"You think cows are this strong. Try checking the bull!" shouted out Raimon.

Bron looked to his side to be Raimon was. Raimon had lept into the air casting his chain lightning with windfury weapon into the dragons head. It was a Parry hit, Bron turn around and saw how Raimon had fail, or what he had thought. Raimon was on his head, latched onto his horns and put his hand on the back of the dragon's back lobe.

"That wasn't my hit. Now feel how easy it is the get brain freeze!"

Bron looked up, trying to swing the tauren off his head, but he was holding on tight. He felt cold in his head and soon it became stronger with ice bitterness like the coldness of Northrend.

"What is this?!"

"Let me introduce you with death, little worm. Feel how I suffered in the war of Grim Batol!" shouted the essence.

Bron stood still, his eyes open wide. Arcanei manaclawed and sped by him on his head. With all looks, Bron collapsed dead instantly. Arcanei soon demorphed into Torn again, knowing that he had to warn the War Chief.

Kuero limped up, leting Torn hop on. Raimon ahead of him, he kicked the kodo's sides leading into a full run.

"Warchief!the blacks have entered the city and we need orders now!" shouted a grunt.

"Very well, have Saurfang take these orders and fire the drakes head on. Keep all wyverns out of range. We attack them at their lair." shouted Thrall.

Torn saw Thrall walking out with the grunts at his side. Knowing that the news has been said, he hoped off Kuero and headed towards a guard line of hunters. He morphed into Arcanei again, flapping off into the air looking for a certain drake.

"Don't shoot the blue drake. He's on our side!" shouted the officer.

"Officer Garanar, who is that drake?" questioned Thrall.

"That's Torn Stonehoof, of whom I have known of since Arathi."

"A tauren, of the horde, a blue drake? Is this a joke?"

Arcanei was blasted onto the side,leaving the air.Falling right into the path of were Thrall had stood.Growling in pain,Arcanei looked up to see the warchief looking down at him,soon casting a healing spell.

One drake looked down,his green scales glittered over the sunset.He landed head on into the hunter line,looking at Thrall with a growl.

"Ahh,little cow,I knew you would mess up one day in this form of yours.So get up Arcanei!And you shaman,I'de rather you watch were you step into.The Horde can't expect a new leader from your kind to step up as warchief."snapped back the drake.

"Grom'gar,don't start..."spoke the frost drake in pain.

"You keep still,my spells heal more damage done than any other kind of healing classes."

"Who are you,dragon?"question the shaman.

"I'm Grom'gar,and this drake here is Arcanei.But I must ;et you off a warning,don't come messing ith my kin or anyone of the sort I know."

"Warchief,the blacks are engaging back towards their lair.Maybe it's the time to strike?"snorted Raimon.

"Yes,indeed.Torn,Raimon,and you drake.I know our differences but we must destroy Onyxia or as much of her brood as we can.Will you help the Horde?"

Grom'gar looked up with a growl,but the voice of the ice essence spoke into his head."Do it,the black brood must be killed off of this land.Not helping the horde,but helping get revenge of my death..."

"Fine"

Torn looked up,with his pain gone,he got up to move Kuero away from all the violence that had happened.The voice spoke again,"Torn,you will avenge your avatar.Stick with the sepent and drake,they'll be all the help you'll need.Onyxia isn't so hard,if you know her weak spot.."


End file.
